


都是你害的！

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 克羅里懷孕了，他錯愕、驚慌，不知道該拿肚子裡的五顆蛋怎麼辦。





	1. Chapter 1

克羅里懷孕了，他錯愕、驚慌，不知道該拿肚子裡的五顆蛋怎麼辦。

他甚至還沒想好怎麼跟阿茲拉斐爾說，像個喜歡孩子的母親？不！他討厭小孩，那些做了壞事都能被原諒的小惡魔們！還是自己把它們＂解決＂？不…不能傷害小孩，更何況這是天使跟自己的…孩子。去你的。  
當晚，克羅里躺在床上，他不打算現在跟阿茲拉斐爾說，他還沒整理好自己的心情，他需要一點時間。

「克羅里，你今天好早就上床。」剛看完一本書，阿茲拉斐爾穿著格紋的睡衣進到房間，房間一半帶著暖意一半冰冷，阿茲拉斐爾走到溫暖的那一邊，翻開棉被，鑽進了被窩，接著習慣的伸手要抱住身旁的惡魔，卻意外的被推開。

「不要抱我，天使。」惡魔扁著嘴，推著枕邊人的肩膀，看見對方錯愕的表情，克羅里乾脆翻身背對逃避，以防自己心軟，說到底自己會懷孕，也是這個天使害的…雖然是自己誘惑在先。

「克羅里？怎麼了？」阿茲拉斐爾有些不解的看著眼前消瘦的背脊，黑色的絲質睡衣反射著房間的橘色暖光，讓對方的背影一點都不冷酷，「噢…克羅里，我需要抱著你。」

「不干我的事。」克羅里慶幸自己還是背對著天使，不然對方一定會發現他的表情明顯軟化。

阿茲拉斐爾露出無奈的甜笑，六千年過去，他們的關係進了一步，自己也學會主動了。  
「我親愛的男孩，」阿茲拉斐爾乾脆的伸出手，從惡魔背後就抱住對方，大手就放在那平坦的小腹上，等等、平坦的小腹…呢？「噢…克羅里…你…」

「放手！阿茲拉斐爾，我最近胖了！」克羅里有些慌張，急著拉開對方放在自己肚皮上的手，該死！拜自己過瘦所賜，懷孕初期就非常明顯。

「胖了？克羅里，我相信你不是看我吃飯就會胖的類型，你甚麼都沒吃。」阿茲拉斐爾不管對方還在碎念，就繼續撫摸惡魔的肚皮，不是軟軟的觸感，接著他往下摸，大手在惡魔的大腿上來回磨蹭，「你的四肢還是很細瘦…。」手掌來到了臀部，阿茲拉斐爾習慣的捏了幾下，「噢、這邊的肉多了一點，該不會…。」  
阿茲拉斐爾吞了一口口水，手掌摸進了惡魔的絲質睡衣裡，一把抓捏著克羅里的胸部，惹著對方悶哼了一聲，「這裡…似乎也變大了一點，這種種跡象，嗯...看起來你的身體在為…生產做準備。」

「操！對！我懷孕了，阿茲拉斐爾。」惡魔沒有想到是以這種場景跟天使說。

「我親愛的男孩，那太好了，是我們的孩子！」天使開心的抱住惡魔，他感受到了滿滿的愛。

「不！我覺得很奇怪！我、我怎麼會懷孕！惡魔是不會懷孕的，更何況我的身體是一副成年男性。」克羅里覺得很煩，他根本沒有被通知過會懷孕，打從六千年前，甚至墮天以前，他就壓根不知道自己會懷孕。

「但克羅里，你知道你比其他惡魔多了…想像力，對吧？只要你想，事情就可能發生。」阿茲拉斐爾溫柔地撫摸克羅里的肚皮，朝裡面散發愛意。

「那又如何，我壓根沒想過要懷孕！」惡魔還是很煩躁，但肚子被天使摸得很舒服。

「不，你想過，你忘了嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾試著想摸出肚皮裡有幾顆蛋，「大概是一個月前，我們在床上做著…嗯、不可言喻的事情時…」

「做愛！性交！看在某人的份上，阿茲拉菲爾。」惡魔翻了一個白眼，他的天使還是不會說出那個詞。

「好好好，你知道是什麼就好，那時候，你說了。」阿茲拉斐爾摸過克羅里的肚臍，肚臍有些凸了出來。

「我說了？我說什麼了？」克羅里陷入回憶中，他回想過去每一次與天使的性愛，都是一樣美好。

「噢、呃…你說，」阿茲拉斐爾抿了一下雙唇，他有些難為情，「你說…Daddy拜託把我操到懷孕吧，快點把你的精子射滿我的肚子，處罰我...，之類的。」

「...。」克羅里瞬間斷線，腦中閃過許多畫面，最後停在一格，他自己稱那天為壞孩子之夜。

**「去你的！該死的！性癖！」**

事後，阿茲拉斐爾花了好多心力才阻止惡魔捶打自己的肚子。

「都是你害的！阿茲拉斐爾！你的精子！」

「可是是你每次都叫我射進去…。」

「混帳！誰知道我會生出蛇還是天使！」

「那不重要，重要的是他們是我們的孩子，是我們的愛，我也好愛你，克羅里。」

「閉嘴，別逼我說那個字。」

_Extra_  
阿茲拉斐爾知道懷孕的那天之後…。

「你確定？呃…我不知道這是不是妥當的…，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾有些為難，他的下身硬的發痛，因為惡魔正跨坐在自己身上，用那圓潤的雙臀不停磨蹭自己的襠部。

「拜託，阿茲拉斐爾，你不想見見你的孩子們？」因為懷孕，惡魔的體溫比平常還高了一點，但性慾高漲的部分倒是沒變。

「我想，但不是這種方式！」天使慌了手腳，他的惡魔就算懷孕了還是…性感，「更何況我不知道這對你會不會有甚麼影響，太激烈的話…。」

「那你就溫柔一點。」惡魔乾脆地拉下天使的格紋睡褲，天使堅挺的下身就在自己眼前，忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。

「噢、我知道了。」天使坐起身，接著把克羅里溫柔的壓倒在床上，「但你要答應我，要讓我來主導，好嗎？」

「當然，Daddy。」

在幫克羅里擴張完後，阿茲拉斐爾握著自己的下身，慢慢地進入那滑溜緊緻的後穴，他額上冒著冷汗，他現在要克制自己在對方體內咨意妄為的衝動，所以他進入，找到對方的敏感點後，就規律的用上不是太緩慢的速度，一進一出，手上也配合著腰部的動作，握著惡魔的分身上下套弄、刺激。

「嗯嗚…天使…」這對克羅里來說很新奇，不是直球的快感，而是緩慢的又綿綿不絕的浪潮，自己都能保留一絲理智，但同時又舒服的讓人發瘋，「阿茲拉斐爾…嗯…。  
」  
這場性愛既緩慢，所花的時間甚至比平常要久，但最終當惡魔高潮時，快感也比平常更久，射精後的一分鐘，惡魔還在喘著氣，享受高潮的痙攣。

阿茲拉斐爾辛苦的抽出自己的下身，這種方法真是磨光自己的耐心，好幾次都差點忍不住。

「天使…你沒射？要不要射進來？」惡魔雙頰泛著紅暈，撫摸著自己肚皮上的液體。

「不…克羅里，我沒關係的。」阿茲拉斐爾用奇蹟變出一條毛巾，要幫懷孕的惡魔清理溼答答的後穴與肚皮。

「就算後面不行，你忘了我還有另一張嘴？」克羅里朝天使笑開了嘴，舌尖有小分岔的舌頭從左邊嘴角舔到了右邊嘴角，「快讓我嚐嚐你那快爆炸的老二。」

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 懷孕的日子沒有想像中那麼不同。

除了阿茲拉斐爾嚴格禁止他攝取酒精以及強制他每一天都要吃進固定的營養之外，日子還是一樣。  
但不可否認，克羅里變得會——嘴饞。

「天使...。」克羅里橫躺在書店裡那張舒服的雙人沙發上，瘦長的身體佔據了整張沙發，他懷孕了，他最大，他想怎麼躺都可以。

「我在，親愛的。」鵝黃色的天使正整理著書架，雖然他並不介意他的顧客們隨意翻閱他的書，但把一系列書籍的第一集放進第二集與第三集之間，這件事自己怎麼也看不順眼。

惡魔挪動了一下身子，讓自己能夠側躺看著天使惦起腳尖拿出上排的書「酸的，我想吃酸的。」舌尖分岔的舌頭伸出口中，舔了一下上唇，他的口腔因為提到酸味而開始分泌唾液。

「酸的？我想想...」阿茲拉斐爾抱著兩本書停下了動作，他的美食地圖正在腦中攤開，並且執行搜尋，「隔壁街上有一間糖果店，那間的糖果都是老闆自己做的，主打天然的水果糖，我去買一些回來？」

「別讓我等太久，肚子裡的小東西們會想你，你離開太久他們就開始躁動，煩死了。」這是真的，克羅里必須與天使同居，雖然成為伴侶之後，膩在一起的時間幾乎就像同居，但克羅里從來沒想過自己要放棄那一間有質感的公寓，因為自從懷孕後，只要阿茲拉斐爾不在身邊，肚子裡的五顆蛋就開始躁動，像是在抗議感受不到天使的愛意。

「我會儘快回來的。」天使放下手上的書，臉上堆滿幸福的微笑走到伴侶身旁蹲下，伸手撫摸著那微凸的小腹，「爸爸去買糖果給你們吃，你們乖乖的，別讓媽咪生氣。」

「行了，天使。」雖然對媽咪這個稱呼不太滿意，但惡魔沒有多做反抗，「快去吧。」

阿茲拉斐爾又朝肚子散發愛意五分鐘後才出門，他走過了一條街，來到店面裝潢顏色繽紛的糖果店，老闆熟識般的與他打招呼，畢竟嗜甜的天使或許已經是每一間甜品店的VIP。天使拿了老闆推薦的檸檬糖與柚子糖，又替自己挑了一包棉花糖，晚上能放在熱可可上。  
「謝謝，祝你有個美好的一天。」阿茲拉斐爾微笑著向老闆道別，要知道，每一個來自天使的祝福，都不會只是言語那麼簡單，而是真的，不久後糖果店老闆就會發現客人已經在排隊。拿著一紙袋的天使原路走回書店，才剛打開門，他的惡魔已經站在面前，並且黏到自己身上。

「太久了。」克羅里順手拿走阿茲拉斐爾手上的紙袋，讓對方能摟著他的腰，「棉花糖？」他先拿出了棉花糖。

「棉花糖與熱可可是絕配。」如棉花糖一般的天使朝惡魔露出老饕般的笑容，並且忽視惡魔的白眼。

「這個聞起來酸酸的。」嗅覺敏銳的蛇抽起了檸檬那包後就把整個紙袋還給天使，自己拿著檸檬糖就走回沙發，「我以前根本不想吃這些東西，一定是肚子裡的小鬼頭們害的。」惡魔打開袋子馬上拿了一顆檸檬糖放進口中，先嚐到的第一個味道是甜，在舌頭撥弄幾下後，滿滿的酸感在口中爆發，讓自己分泌大量的唾液，很酸但很滿足。

「這樣很好，為了孩子們你得吃東西。」阿茲拉斐爾又重新拿起那兩本還沒歸位的書，「而我正好，從人類身上學到了很多關於美食的知識。」

「別為愛吃找藉口。」克羅里起身走到天使身旁，吃了酸味的檸檬糖之後他的心情好了幾分，惡魔仗著身高的優勢幫天使把其中一本書放上了最上層的書架。

「謝謝，我親愛的男孩。」天使把另一本書放進了下層的書架中，「檸檬糖的味道怎麼樣？我以前不會買這個口味，比起酸，我還是喜歡甜。」阿茲拉斐爾又伸手去撫摸克羅里的肚子，他沒有細數，但他一天或許能摸上好幾百次，每一次撫摸都能感受到愛與幸福。

「嚐嚐？」那隻狡猾的老蛇伸出舌頭，一顆已經融化掉一半的糖果正在上頭。

「噢、我能自己吃一顆...。」天使紅了臉頰，面對伴侶的調戲他還是會感到害羞，「但或許對我來說會太酸，要是吐掉就浪費了。」

「快點，天使，我的口水快流下來了。」克羅里知道他的天使不會對他的誘惑說不，好吧，通常第一次回應都是否定，但第二次回應肯定會答應。

阿茲拉斐爾抿了一下雙唇猶豫了十秒後，還是張嘴湊上去，把糖果連同伴侶的舌頭一起含住，原本想就這樣把糖果帶走，但他的惡魔可不是這麼想，才剛含住，那靈活的舌頭就鑽進了自己的口腔，把糖果先推到了口腔裡的一旁，接著就捲起天使的舌頭，來個法式的熱吻。該說不意外嗎？阿茲拉斐爾習慣的摟住惡魔的細腰，配合對方時而左偏或是右偏自己的頭，有時還得輕吮一下對方的雙唇，而舌頭則是完全交給對方，畢竟蛇的舌頭比他的靈活多了。

親到兩人都需要一點空氣時才依依不捨的分開，此時阿茲拉斐爾才嚐到了糖果的酸味，不然剛剛都是甜，好吧，他不確定是不是因為伴侶的關係才讓糖果嚐起來是甜的。

「阿茲拉斐爾...。」克羅里雙手環上了天使的脖子，掛在上頭，懷孕後他也變得更慵懶一些，「好吃嗎？」接著雙腿也試著纏上天使的腰部。

「你是指檸檬糖嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾雙手撐著伴侶的臀部，像是抱著一隻其實是蛇的無尾熊，「還不錯，沒有想像中的酸，或許能搭配一些飲品。」

「我是指我的吻，好吃嗎？」克羅里笑得狡猾，還伸出了舌頭舔了一下天使的鼻尖，啊，鼻尖也變紅了。

「噢、老天，克羅里...」天使紅著臉決定把這隻頑皮的無尾熊放在沙發上，「那比糖果美味多了...。」

大多數時間，天使是不會說謊的。

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 離產卵的日子越近，懷孕的大蛇就越暴躁，且變成蛇的次數就越來越多。

離產卵的日子越近，懷孕的大蛇就越暴躁，且變成蛇的次數就越來越多。阿茲拉斐爾常常在一覺醒來的早晨發現原本在懷中的冷血動物消失，取而代之是自己被粗大的紅腹黑背當成食物一般的纏繞，無法動彈。或是晚餐的紅酒喝完了，金黃蛇眼的惡魔就會放大瞳孔，生氣的碎嘴說自己還想喝，懷孕的人最大，懷孕的蛇需要酒精！

阿茲拉斐爾當然不能給另一半攝取過度的酒精，所以這表示他得花更多時間哄哄對方。

「阿茲拉斐爾！我知道你的櫥櫃還有更多更多的紅酒！」已經喝了兩杯的紅酒的惡魔揮舞著手上的高腳杯，像是隨時要把杯子往天使的臉上甩。

「克羅里，我親愛的…」天使一個彈指，讓兩人的玻璃杯瞬間消失在這個次元，「你今天已經喝了兩杯了，我們當初說好的就是這個量…我可不想讓我們的孩子們在酒精裡長大。」

「我不管，我是懷孕的人，為什麼我不能喝？」克羅里揪起情人的領子，高挺的鼻尖頂著天使的，噴著酒氣的嘴巴氣噗噗的抱怨。

「但酒精對孩子們的成長不好。」阿茲拉斐爾能感覺到對方的大肚子頂著自己**微凸**的小腹，擔心孩子們受到壓迫，只好雙手溫柔的抓著情人的腰，輕輕地把對方往外推一點。

「我、」還是愛小孩的大蛇馬上語塞，每次只要天使搬出孩子，克羅里就沒辦法反駁，「我不管啦...。」賭氣的大蛇雙手從領子上離開，改而環到了天使的頸子上。

「想想別的？忍耐不喝酒的乖蛇蛇可以得到獎勵。」阿茲拉斐爾領著兩人來到沙發上，不甘離開自己的蛇就這麼坐在了自己的大腿上。

鬧彆扭的孕蛇把臉埋進天使的肩膀上，「我知道了啦..就兩杯...。」克羅里的臉磨蹭了幾下，讓古龍水的香味竄進自己的鼻腔，「你能摸摸我的肚子嗎...？」

「當然，我親愛的男孩...。」天使把手輕柔的覆上那凸起的肚子，像是摸棉花糖一樣的溫柔，「我好愛好愛孩子們，但...我還是最愛你喔，克羅里。」

「嗯...天使，阿茲拉斐爾...。」惡魔被古龍水薰的有些軟綿綿的，「你能摸摸其他地方嗎...，像是...你知道...。」雖然在床上，惡魔不恥於講出尺度過大的句子增加情趣，但在平常，羞恥的話只能梗在喉嚨。

「我知道，你想的話，我當然能滿足你。」心領神會的天使把手摸到了情人的跨間，難解開的皮褲褲頭用彈指解決，他很多次都跟對方反應過皮褲的問題，但對方只說就算懷孕也不能放棄造型，說甚麼也不肯換上自己替他準備的格紋鬆緊褲。

阿茲拉斐爾的手拉開惡魔的黑色棉質內褲，探進裡頭，蛇的生殖器已經半充血在等待愛撫，阿茲拉斐爾熟練的握住情人的分身，接著上下撫摸，很快的，手上的硬物就分泌液體來回應，沾著液體，阿茲拉斐爾一下套弄，一下順著柱體上的血管按摩，底下的囊袋也沒有被冷落而被捧著把玩，天使一直都很清楚，他的惡魔喜歡怎麼樣的方式，他知道該怎麼讓對方嬌喘連連，而現在情人也正是如此。

「嗯...阿茲拉斐爾...要射了...。」克羅里的雙腿顫抖著，腰肢配合臀部扭動，試著把自己的下身往天使的手裡送，對方也沒有讓他失望，圈緊下身的力道恰到好處，套弄的頻率讓自己很快就繳械在對方手裡，「嗚嗯...阿茲拉斐爾...，能不能繼續...。」克羅里頂著透紅的臉頰抬起頭索吻，舌尖分岔的舌頭在天使的下巴輕舔著感應天使的味道，甜甜的，總是甜甜的。

「親愛的...你的產期快到了，我們跟醫生談過的，必須避免激烈的性行為，你會不舒服的，孩子們也是。」阿茲拉斐爾冒著汗，做愛是一種愛的表現，何況跟惡魔做愛更是一件舒服又快樂的事，但為了孩子們，他也忍耐了一個多月。

「天使...。」渴望被填滿的惡魔知道對方的窘境，也沒多說甚麼，雙方都必須為了孩子忍耐，「我...我、我哀你...。」

「我也愛你，我親愛的男孩。」自己手上與對方跨間的狼藉讓彈指解決，阿茲拉斐爾只能吻上對方的雙唇來滿足自己的慾望，沒被滿足的部分，只能等到五顆可愛的蛋出來見世界後才能解決了。

「阿茲拉斐爾，你能答應我一件事嗎？」

「嗯？」

「等我肚子裡的蛋出來後，能用你粗大的火焰劍填滿我的肚子嗎？」

「我也是這麼想的，克羅里。」

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中我哀你是故意的(?)  
喜歡蛇蛇不習慣說愛的感覺。


End file.
